The closest known art are: UK patent 1,268,431 discloses a symmetric gel ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,054 discloses a highly plasticized polymeric symmetric shaped annular core encased in a flexible polymer shell and further encased in a stretchable fabric outer cover. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,284 and 4,618,213 discloses gel compositions and gel articles including gel optical lens. U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,128 discloses a (concave top shape and convex bottom shape) airfoil resilient enough so that when resting on a horizontal surface, its outer annular edge will be able to support the entire airfoil without the airfoil's interior portion touching the horizontal surface on which it rests. A gel ring for looping over the thumb and pulled back on the other end can be shot like a rubber band and routinely achieve shots of 25 to 30 feet is available from Applied Elastomerics, Inc., of South San Francisco, Calif. under the tradename "SMARTRING".